New Beginnings
by GreenTurtle67
Summary: Eren thought he would never be able to see the light of day again but when the scouting legion came for him he may be able to hope again (Riren/Ereri if you squint)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!  seriously not even my house.

* * *

How many days had passed already? Weeks? Months?

He had lost count a long time ago. He could barely tell the difference between minutes and hours now, let alone days and weeks.

Sprawled on his so-called bed, for it felt no different than laying on the floor, his eyes stared blankly at the cracks in the stone ceiling. Unconsciously, he tried to lift up his arm to reach up for something, but for what, he didn't know. However, halfway through his attempt, he hissed in pain and slowly placed his arm back to his side.

Crap. How could he have forgotten? The chains binding his arms were viciously biting into his wrists. The blood had dried up for the most part now, but the wounds were always raw. Not just on his wrists, every inch of his body was covered in cuts and bruises. Since he was regularly beat up, his Titan healing ability could not keep up with the damage inflicted upon his body.

Upon hearing his gasp of pain, the soldier that was watching over him glanced at him and let out a snort that sounded like he was choking on his own spit.

"Serves ya right, ya monster. You deserve all the crap… appenin' to ya. I dun' even know why they be keepin' ya in here. A disgustin' thing like you deserves to be killed in the most painful way possible. I can't believe I have to deal with this disgusting..."

He was zoning in and out. There was no point in listening to their jeers and voices full of revulsion and hate. He had heard these insults so often that he had begun to accept them. He didn't need to be constantly reminded of what he was. He already knew; he was a monster.

At some point the soldier had grown bored of verbally harrassing him, turned back in his chair, and had fallen asleep.

Every day after since the time the Scouting Legion had left him, Eren had faced constant torture and abuse. He was malnourished and his once fit body appeared to be no more than skin attached to his bones. If he was lucky, he would get a meal a day. Some days the soldiers came to his cell and just beat him until he could no longer keep his eyes open and blacked out.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Eren slowly tried to sit up and reach around his back despite his arm protesting in pain. Gently, he brushed his hand along his small, dusty colored wings. He winced in pain when he touched a fracture along the base of one of his wings. The soldiers had made sure to take their time snapping the bones in his wings in various places. They had taken pleasure in hearing him cry out for them to stop. They even hit him in the face with their wings as if to mock him that he would be unable to use his wings.

His wings were something that he treasured. They were his chance to freedom, to be able to see the outside world, to feel the sun on his back and the wind rustling through his hair.

Along with breaking his wings, the soldiers broken his resolve and will to fight back. After his wings were broken, they had refused to heal back despite the soldiers no longer aiming their attacks toward them.

Sighing at the state of his wings, he tried to lay back down on his sad excuse of a bed. He froze, however, when he heard footsteps approaching his cell. Two figures came to stand in from of his cell. He tried to focus on them, but his vision was slightly blurry. Crap. I hope I'm not becoming blind.

When eyes finally decided to work properly, he saw that there was a woman in glasses with brown hair and large, white wings with a hint of an olive tone to them. She had a strange look in her eyes that appeared to be a cross between excitement and something else entirely. Next to her stood a taller man with blond hair parted in the middle and a mustache and beard. His wings were relatively white – the most common color for wings – but there was also a bluish undertone to them. Eren saw that both people were a part of the Scouting Legion from the emblems on their jackets.

"We apologize, Eren. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long," the woman had started to say but stopped upon noticing his appearance. "What have they done to you?" She said in a quiet voice that he almost didn't hear it.

She quickly turned and walked briskly to the still sleeping guard that didn't even realize that two people had arrived.

So much for being a guard. Eren thought.

The woman yanked the soldier up from the chair and shoved him against the wall. He woke up sputtering, "Wha-what do you think…!" but his anger turned to fear in a split second once he saw the dangerous look in her eye.

"Just what made you think this type of treatment toward Eren was okay while we were gone?" The woman all but growled the question.

"I-I…it wasn't me! I didn't do anything! I'm, I'm just his guard, I swear!" The soldier tried to remove himself from her grasp despite his fear. He managed to escape in the end, but only because the woman had let go of her vice-like grip on his shirt. He took no time at all to sprint out from the room."Coward" I muttered

"Tsk." The woman had uttered under her breath and turned her attention back to Eren. When she faced him, her demeanor did a complete 180. She smiled at him gently. "Eren, we are so sorry for leaving you here. We had no idea that the Military Police would be such scums to treat you like this. I know we can't take away all the pain that you have suffered here, but on the bright side, it seems like you'll be able to get out of here soon!" She tried to sound cheery but Eren could still see in her eyes that she was upset at his condition.

Right after the woman had spoken to Eren, two soldiers walked him wordlessly and approached his cell to let him out. The two of them were from the Military Police and the woman looked like she wanted to say something to them, but held her tongue and went to carefully help Eren out from his shackles.

"Sorry, Eren, but we're going to have to put handcuffs on you. Please bear with it for now." She stared at him with a sad look behind her eyes but kept a smile on her face to try to keep a cheery mood. Eren simply nodded.

Eren's mind and body were still jumbled. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Would he finally be able to leave this jail cell forever? He quickly banished the thoughts from his head; he didn't want to get his hopes up. Besides, what were the chances of them letting a monster like him free?

Once out of the room that held his jail cell, he had entered a hallway. He had difficulties walking, but he didn't care. His wings were drooping and felt heavy on his back. He tried to take his mind off the fact that they were broken.

As they were walking down the hall, the woman spoke up. "I'm with the Scouting Legion, Hanji Zoe, a squad leader. And he is…" She trailed off.

At that moment, Eren felt something breathing down his neck. He turned his head back slightly only to be surprised by the face of Hanji's companion.

"E-excuse me…?!" Eren managed to say in shock.

"…He's a squad leader as well, Mike Zakaruis is his name. And he tends to do this to everyone on the first meeting."

Eren just made a face. He was at a loss for words. Who does that?!

"Sniffing people is his habit," Hanji continued. "It probably means nothing, so just never mind him. I assure you, he's a capable leader, despite that strange habit." She sounded like she might have been trying to convince herself more than Eren.

Finally near the end of the hall, "Ah!" Hanji had exclaimed. He wondered what that had meant.

"Sorry…I got a little carried away with my useless chatting," she explained. "And hardly noticed we're already here…but don't worry! It's probably for the best that you know nothing beforehand, anyway!"

"Eh?" The questioning noise had escaped his lips before he even realized. Just what was going to happen?

"Just tell them what's on your mind, Eren. It may be presumptuous of us, but…we can only have faith in you now." She looked a bit nervous but also had an encouraging look on her face.

Had had no idea what to expect walking through the doors at the end of the hall. Once he walked in, he realized that it was a courtroom. So I was in the court dungeon this whole time…?

The two guards were behind him and one of them spoke up. "Proceed forward slowly."

Glancing back slightly, Eren saw Hanji looking slightly worried with her fist raised as if to give him encouragement. He walked with the two soldiers to the middle of the courtroom and stepped onto a platform.

"Kneel here." Eren did as he was told and the soldiers locked him down to the platform by attaching his handcuffs to a pole that was placed in the ground. His wings ached from being forced so close against the pole, but he chose to ignore the pain.

He looked around the room to see who was present. He noticed the head of the Military Police, Commander Pixis, and….Huh?! Mikasa and Armin were present and staring at him with shocked and worried expressions. Mikasa's face changed from shocked to angry at the sight of the poor state he was in. Eren quickly turned away. He couldn't bear to see their sad expressions.

His eyes then landed on Commander Irvin and…Corporal Rivalle. He froze at the expression on the Corporal's face. If looks could kill, he would probably be dead by now. Corporal Rivaille's expression was filled with anger and hate as he looked at eren

* * *

A/N

Hey guys its me the aurthor this first chapter is not mine i have adopted the fic golden from WashiStar and changed the name. They where nice enough to let me have it so the first 2 or 3 chapters are theires i will just use them for charector development so tell me what you think and be honest.


	2. Chapter 2: The Jury Has Spoken

Eren was stunned. He never expected someone as stoic as the Corporal to show so much emotion.

Not realizing that the anger was not directed at him, Eren looked back down to the ground. I guess even the Corporal would find a monster like me disgusting. He almost wanted to laugh at how stupid he was. What else was he expecting? Even though the Corporal had said he was allowed to join the Scouting Legion, there was probably no chance of him getting in now. Maybe the Corporal had just told him that to placate him. But then again, had that even happened or had his mind just made it up?

He was pulled from his thoughts when a man wearing glasses that appeared to be in his fifties sat down in a chair in front of the courtroom. Eren noticed the wings on his back were rather huge and a light brown color.

"Well then, let us begin, shall we." The man spoke in an authoritative tone.

It took Eren a moment to realize who the older man was. If I'm not mistaken, that man is the head of all three divisions...Generalissimo Zacklay.

Zacklay was staring at some papers in his hand. "You're Eren Jaeger, correct?" And you're a soldier sworn to sacrifice your life for the cause if need be...is that right?"

"Yessir..." Eren said, still trying to gather his thoughts. Now that I think about it, what on earth am I being charged with?

"The usual law practices are inapplicable to you, as your case is special," Zacklay continued "The military council is now in order and the sole right to pass judgement on you rests with me. I shall decide your lifeand death, here and now. Objections?"

"None, sir!" What other choice did I have?

"Good. Your case is unprecidented and has brought forth two clashing viewpoints. There are people who call you a demon that will be our undoing and those who consider you our savior, our guide to hope. We are here to decide which military division you will be entrusted to - the Military Police or the Scouting Legion."

The Chief of the Military Police, Nile Dawk was the first to speak. He had wanted Eren to be disposed of. After they did research and experimentation on him, of course. At the end of Nile's speech, a man part of the religious organization interjected that Eren should simply be executed.

Zacklay stopped them from further interrupting. "Pastor Nick, to order, please. Next, let's hear the opinion of the Scouting Legion."

"Yessir. The 13th Commander of the Scouting Legion, Irvin Smith, reporting. We officially ask Eren to join us and use his titan power to help us to return Wall Maria back to the human race. That is allI have to say."

At least Eren now knew for sure that Corporal Rivaille had actually asked him to join. Eren was shocked that he was still be able to be a part of the scouts, but what shocked him even more was the brevity of Commander Irvin's speech. Did he really want to save Eren after all?

"Hm, are you sure?" Zacklay questioned the Commander.

"Yes, sir." Irvin replied. But upon being asked by Zacklay to elaborate more on the plan, the Commander proceeded to explain the details of the mission. After Irvin's explanation, a man from the sidelines had begun to vehemently disagree with the mission plans.

Then, for the first time during the whole court session, Corporal Rivaille spoke up. "Talking big, huh, you swine. Where's the guarantee the titans will quietly sit and wait for us to finish walling up all the gates? 'We', 'us'...by 'us' you keep chanting you must mean my friends who risk their lives, protecting you, while your kind fattens up in safety, eh?"

The man began to stutter a reply but was interrupted by Pastor Nick, wings ruffled, zealously spouting something about the walls being granted by God and the humans did not have the right to modify it.

Eren wondered why Pastor Nick was butting in about his beliefs anyway. We're saying we're putting our lives on the line for people...why don't they believe us?

Zacklay tried to restore order in the court to proceed with the trial. "Let's get back to the business at hand. Next...Eren, I have a question for you. It seems that there is hope for you to join the Scouting Legion. However...as a soldier that you've been till now, do you really believe you can put that titan power to good use?"

"Y-yes! I do, sir!" Ugh. He wished he hadn't stuttered; it made him sound slightly uncertain.

"Oh..." Zacklay said in response as he looked down at his papers. "On the other hand, the the report on the recent mission to plug the gap in the wall says that after you had transformed into a titan, you swung your fist three times at Mikasa Ackerman."

Eren snapped his face toward Mikasa, shocked by this information. She stared back at him, her expression unreadable.

"Is Mikasa Ackerman Ackerman present?" Zacklay called out.

"Yes, sir...I am here." Mikasa answered, albeit reluctantly.

"Is that true that Eren attacked you?"

Mikasa had seemed unsure of how to reply to the question. She didn't want to make things worse than they already were for Eren. The expression on her face appeared to be that of a mother caught up in a life or death situation over their child. Though, that was not very far from the truth. Her gray wings drew closer to her sides. She knew she had to respond so she finally forced out, "Yes, that is true…"

Upon hearing her response, the spectators 'oohed' and made noises of discontent and concern over their own well-being.

Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing. I tried…to kill Mikasa? Me…? How come he couldn't remember?

Before anyone else said anything, Mikasa quickly came to Eren's defense by saying that he had saved her life twice while he was in titan form. She had told them to consider those facts. Dawk, however, was just as quick to discredit her and brought up records of Eren and Mikasa's past. He brought up the fact that they had killed three men when both of them were at the age of nine. The Chief of the Military Police was trying to raise suspicion of Eren's basic human nature and was rather effective, too, as it created restlessness in the audience.

Things took a turn for the worst…I…I have to say something. Eren had no idea what he was going to say. He had to speak up; he had to say something, anything, before the situation got out of hand.

Before Eren could even open his mouth to speak, a man in the stands cried out that he had doubts about Mikasa even being human, as well. His words had caused a stir of agreements in the spectators.

Eren could not believe the direction in which the trial had gone. He could no longer stay silent. "I may be a monster, but Mikasa has nothing to do with that!" He had not felt so much anger, so much emotion in such a long time. It had been too long since he had felt anything but numbing pain throughout his body. His wings were straining to spread out, reacting to his emotions. But in his situation, their wish could not be fulfilled. "And you know what? All you did so far is speculating one-sidedly and taking guesses, how convenient of you. You won't get anywhere close to the truth of all you do is disregarding how things really are."

The crowd looked more worried and afraid after he had spoken up. N-no good? "And besides, what are you all scared of, when you didn't even see a titan in your whole life?" I really need to shut my big mouth now. ...No. I'll keep talking. I'll say everything that's on my mind. These damn cowards… "You damn spineless cowards…stop the fuss already and just invest all you got in me!" He had all but screamed the last part.

Rivaille knew that this was his chance to do what he had to. He may come to regret what he was about to do, given the already pitiful condition Eren was in, but he had no other choice. The Military Police had gotten their guns up and aimed them at Eren, ready to shoot.

Oops…I clearly overdid it…and now things got even worse…Eren was stating at the guns pointed at him when all of a sudden, his face swung to the right at a breakneck speed. He hadn't even realized what had happened when he saw something fly out from him and bounce off the ground. What was that…? That was…my tooth…?

Before Eren could even formulate another thought, something strong was forced into his gut, causing him to choke and spit out some saliva. He was then yanked up by his hair and through this movement, he managed to see that it was Rivaille that had kicked him. The Corporal's blows were unrelenting; he kept raining down kicks and punches on Eren.

Corporal Rivaille put his foot on top of Eren's head. "This is just my opinion, but when it comes to teaching somebody discipline, I believe pain is the most effective way. What you need is not a lecture, but a practical lesson. Besides, you're an easy target for my kicks now that you're crouching." He had resumed his blows against Eren, making him bruised and bloody. Please bear with it. It will be over soon.

Dawk had spoken up and interrupted Rivaille's attacks. "Wait, Rivaille…"

Don't call my name casually, you pig. "What is it?"

"It's dangerous. What if what you're doing causes him to turn into a titan?"

"…what are you saying?" Was he shitting him? Really, now? "Weren't you guys going to dissect him?" He stared at the fear written all over their faces and smirked, one corner of his mouth lifting up just so slightly. "Huh…" Well, let's get this over with. "You know, seems like, after he transformed into a titan, he killed off twenty titans before he ran out of juice. The fact that he possesses intelligence can spell serious trouble for you, if he were to oppose the police as the enemy. If that happens, he will be your problem, not mine, you know… And what are you gonna do in that case? Will you really be able to kill him if you were to fight him?"

Irvin decided that it was his turn to speak. "Generalissimo Zacklay, sir, I have a proposition. A lot of things are unclear about Eren's 'titan power', that is why he will always represent a certain potential threat. In the case Eren is put under our watch, Corporal Rivaille will be able to take counter measures if need be. Rest assured, a man as skilled as the Corporal will handle the matter accordingly at the crucial moment."

"Oh…" Zacklay turned to Rivaille. "Will you really be able to 'handle the matter accordingly', Rivaille?"

"If we're talking about killing him, then I have no doubt in my ability to do so. The problem is that no option in between exists…" Rivaille trailed off as he saw the look on the black haired girl's face in the audience. Ah, right. She's the kid's friend.

Zacklay looked like he had come to a conclusion. "Looks like our discussion is mostly over. Let me pass a judgment, then."

Of course, Dawk feeling that he had lost tried a last desperate attempt to get Zacklay to rule in the Military Police's favor. "Irvin, I want to ask you something. What do you plan to do about the inland situation?"

Irvin's reply was coherent and straight to the point. "I fully realize that our activities in the lands beyond the walls depend on the stability of our society. As such, it was never my intention to disregard the problems of the innerland." Irvin then turned to Zacklay. "That is why I have another proposition to resolve that tension. I plan to calm the inland people's worries by proving to the public that Eren can be a valuable asset to mankind in our next mission outside the walls. I would like you to postpone your judgment until then."

"Oh…so you want to take him to the outer lands…" Zacklay had a contemplative look on his face. "It's decided then. Eren Jaeger is to be put into the Scouting Legion. However, he is to return here again depending on the mission results."

After the trial, Eren was moved to a small room and was allowed to sit on a couch that rested up against a wall. He sat halfway on the seat and tried not to disturb the two aching appendages on his back. Reaching toward his face, he tried to feel around the area where his tooth was knocked out. "Ouch, ouch ouch…" He had mumbled.

Irvin walked up to Eren and kneeled down slightly be able to view him face to face. Eren could only stare at him in awe. This was the man that he had looked up to when he was younger – the person in charge of the Scouting Legion. And the wings, the wings on Irvin's back were the largest set of wings he had ever seen in his life. Never before had he seen a pair that were so strikingly white.

"Sorry about that…You really did speak up your mind in from of the Generalissimo and other big shots unrestrainedly, after all. That gave us the perfect chance to play the card we had prepared up our sleeve. The pain you're in was also necessary to achieve our goal." The Commander extended his arm out to Eren. "You have my respect. And nice to meet you, Eren. Let's get along from now on."

Mouth agape, Eren just gawked at the Commander. Was he serious? He respects me? I haven't done a single thing. Shouldn't it be the other way around? He was the hero, after all, not Eren. Coming to his senses, he replied, "Yessir. Nice to meet you, too."

All of a sudden, there was a quick movement to Eren's right, causing him to flinch backward. O-oh, it's the Corporal. Looking at Corporal Rivaille made his body ache in the places that he had been kicked and battered. One of the Corporal's wings brushed up against his leg. Eren stared at it for a moment and felt a sudden impulse to touch the pure black feathers to see if they were as soft as they looked. Wait, just what am I thinking?!

Rivaille casually placed his arm around the sofa in Eren's direction. I just sat next to him and he's scared shitless of me. Not that I blame him, though, after my actions in the courtroom. "Say, Eren. Do you hate me?" He turned to face the boy. He couldn't very well have a subordinate that wanted to knife his back at any moment, though. But as he stared, he noticed the unique captivating teal color of the kid's eyes, the same eyes that caught his attention back when he met him in the jail cell.

"N-no…" Eren managed, "I understand the act you put up needed to be believable." When he said that, he felt a wave of relief wash over him, the heaviness that he felt in his gut when he first laid eyes on the Corporal in the courtroom had disappeared. He was glad the Corporal wasn't disgusted by him, and this made him feel the strange need to make Corporal Rivaille actually like him as a person. He truly respected that man, after all. Ah, but he didn't deserve to be asking for so much.

"Good, then." At least the kid knew to a certain extent when to let go of his emotions. He'd give the kid some credit. Not everyone would be so forgiving after getting the shit beat out of them.

Hanji had stepped in to help wipe off some of the blood on Eren. She then proceeded to berate Rivaille for his harshness. "But still, there're certain limits! You knocked out his tooth, for crying out loud! There was no need to!"

"I would think he'll take a knocked out tooth over being dissected any day." Well, his attacks might have seemed overly excessive, but that was to be expected. He did say after all, he could do no less. It wasn't like he didn't feel any sense of remorse when he did it. He wasn't some kind of sick person like those damn swine of the military that took pleasure having abused Eren when the Scouting Legion had left him. Disgusting pigs. He hadn't deserved to go through the revolting treatment that he had undergone in that small cell, no one did. Even though he didn't know Eren that well, the sight of his beat up form in the courtroom had caused such a sudden flash of anger to rise up in him, it almost shocked him.

Trying to see the extent of damage that Eren had taken, Hanji told him to open his mouth. "Eh…? Your tooth is growing back…" This information surprised her. What could this mean? Did Eren have the same regeneration ability of a titan? Oh my God, this made her so excited. She had to write this down. Ahhh! I hope I will be able to do experiments on him. No, of course I'll be able to. Well, with Eren's permission of course, but that shouldn't be a problem Hahaha! Nothing will stop me from trying to convince him. Ohhh man, I can't wait. This is going to be fabulous!

* * *

This should be the last chapter i take from the original author so everything else should be mine after this.


	3. Chapter 3: The Flight

A/N:

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. If i did though i promise YAOI!

To my reviewers thanks and hes my replies:

SSJ Mirai Gohan: youll have to continue reading and see

hi123123: Thanks that made me smile

jassyboo0108: Do I question you... I didnt think so! ; )

Thanks sooooo much I love you all. Its ironic though I was listening to my playlist on scramble and the AoT theme song came on. In this chapter ill be going back and forth between Rivaille and the Corpral. Ah well enough of my ramblings and on with the story. ENJOY

* * *

"Um Hanji are you alright." I swear she looks like she wants to eat me."Ohh yes eren honey everything is perfectly fine." I really doubt it is but she is the doctorish thing here. "Hanji leave the kid alone we need to atleast get him back to headquarters first." Levi announces. "I want to get out of here as fast as I can."

"Yes sir!."

We where riding horseback on a trail a long trail at that. Along with the corpral there where 4 other soldiers accompining us but its more like escorting. 3 guys and a girl.

Anyway back to this long crappy trail. We where reaching the end of it. It seemed to thin out and lead to an opening which in turn lead to a castle. It had moss and vines growing and drapping themselves all across and around it, eitheir way its a beautiful sight to behold.

It seems like this is the new head quarters of the scouting legion. I take a glance over at the corpral he seems so calm and composed

Seeing him like that makes me remember his face while he was beating the crap out of me, but something was diffrent or well, missing. I cant tell what. Dont get me wrong i completly understand why he did it but it makes me wonder if he enjoyed it even a little.

I hadnt realized i was staring until he looked up.

I looked away blushing. Apparently Mr. Undercut noticed that little 'scene' between us, so while i was willing the blush out of my face he rode up beside me and just had to say something.

"Hey kid just because you humanities hope and what not, does not mean-." He was cut off by the jerking of his horse which in turn caused him to bite his tongue. After that short little episode we rode the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to the castle the corpral sat there for a moment with a cold and calculating look on his face I wonder if he didn't like the castle. My thought where interupted by the corpral trotting away silently apparently expecting us to follow him. We stop again at the stables.

After we had stationed our horses Corpral Rivaille had told us to look for cleaning supplies and assigned each of us an area to clean. I got the upper floor. I guess "I should get started" I mutter the end of my thought aloud. I sigh as i set off to find supplies and start my task.

* * *

I find the room that is supposed to be mine. I really do hope we finish cleaning before the rest of the legion get here.

I set down the supplies I had found in a closet further down the hall on the bed. I dust off the bed before quickly folding and setting down my cloak while starting to tie a cloth over my mouth so i can start cleaning. I go over to the window and unlatch the locks to open it as I'm finishing that i hear footsteps coming down the hall then the voice of one Eren Jeager.

"Um Corpral"

"Yes Jeager" I reply

"I finished the upper floors and was wondering where i was staying" He asked

"Okay jeager I'll check your work later and your staying in the dungeons."

"T-the dungeon" he stuttered out finally after a long pause. I give a soft sigh "Yes jeager the dungeons, you have no control over your transformations the dungeons can contain you and its a condition of the agreement of you staying here."

"Anything else sir?" he says grinding his teath I can see in his eyes the same eyes that pull me in every time I have a look that hes angry but not only angry, is that fear? I wouldnt judge him if it were i mean after everything that happened to him who wouldnt be a little afraid.

"Actually brat, there is one more thing, the door will be locked from the outside. The only people with the keys to the door are Petra, Erwin, and myself but when 4 eyes gets here petra will give her the key. So when you wake up wait for one of us we will be there at 8 o'clock every morning, Understood." "Yessir!"

* * *

The next morning petra came and got me at 8 o'clock just like the Rivaille sa- when did I start calling him that? I dont even think im aloud to do that but it sounds better and is shorter than corpral Rivaille, no pun intended. I guess as long as I dont screw up and call him that outloud then everything will be fine...Hopefully.

As we were walking down the hallway she informed me that Rivaille had wanted to come and get me but the rest of the legion had came earlier than expected so he was busy greeting them and showing them around.

When we got to the dining hall I was sat next to Rivaille but across from the commander and hanji. When I was in the middle of eating the corpral leaned over slightly over and said "Listen up jeager after breakfast we are going to the labs with 4 eyes and Erwin to do a physical especially those wings of yours." "Yes sir."

When we arrived at hanji's lab she asked me to sit on the metal table in the middle of the room she does everything normaly my heart rate, tempature, height, weight but i was still nervous about what she would say about my wings.

When it finally came to that point to check out my wings i noticed it wasnt nervousness it was fear as if they could read my mind the corpral put his hand on my shoulder.

I knew I was blushing like crazy so i looked down and mumbled a thank you and asked hanji to hurry up.

"Sure sweetie just give me a moment." She started started to poke and prod my back then moved on to my wings. She took an x-ray while making little noises. (I know they probaly did not exist back then but go with it, its for the story.)

When the results came back her hole demenor changed.

"E-eren darling, I. Your wings are shattered. I mean like the bone is shattered and the flesh is deeply scarred. Whatever they did worked you will never be able to fly again...ever."

"Oh Thank you hanji, corpral can you take me to my room please I just want to sleep." I say quietly.

The corpral silently gets up and starts to walk. I follow him. Im pretty sure hanji and commander Erwin follow but im to deep in thought to care.

Never fly again she had said. Her words where just echoing around my head. A moment later we arrived at my room. I walk in as calmly as I can and sit on my bed facing the wall to think.

I motioned for hanji and erwin to follow me out of the brats room. When we got to the top of the stairs we finally heard it, eren breaking down. He was screaming and crying, We heard a crash and I had to physically stop hanji from running to the kid. He had to deal with this, and if this is how he deals, then we wont stop him.

I dont think either of us got any sleep. We all were haunted by the echoes of screaming in our heads. No not regular screaming it was the screaming of a man who was done, who needed help. I just hope that one day, he may just get it.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. I think. You would never be able to tell down here. I look around and remember what i did last night. My room is a wreck. I know i'll have a lot to explain if my room is like this when someone comes to get me so i start to clean up. By the time I'm done I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I look up and see squad leader hanji standing infront of me.

"Hey eren you ready to go!" i can see she is faking happiness and that makes this...no better.

* * *

Hey guys my computer crashed and all my documents where deleted so i had to completely start anew. This is just a short chapter to hold you guys over ill be posting another one later next week


End file.
